1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrubber, and more particularly, to a plasma scrubber for burning toxic gas using plasma in combination with hydrogen and oxygen, which are produced by electrolysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toxic gases has increased with industrialization, and techniques or apparatuses for treating toxic gases have been developed. Particularly, toxic gases which are generated during the production of large amounts of products such as semiconductor devices or flat panel displays are generally treated by combustion apparatuses in which they are burned with plasma.
The plasma combustion apparatus is an apparatus of burning toxic gas by the interaction of a cathode and an anode, and the toxic gas burned in the combustion apparatus is then discharged after separate treatment.
However, the above-described plasma scrubber according to the prior art has the following disadvantages described below.
The plasma combustion apparatus is ideal in that fewer byproducts are generated, but it has a problem in that power consumption increases rapidly with an increase in the flow rate of the gas being treated.
Moreover, in the conventional method, nitrogen must be used to dilute the concentration of toxic gas.
In addition, when a pipeline for supplying an auxiliary gas such as hydrogen or oxygen is used, there is a problem in that the risk of fire or explosion increases, because it is difficult to control the supply of hydrogen or oxygen at a constant level.